It started with a wolf
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: Draco and Harry didn't get on from the moment their families forced them together. They always fought but over the years their relationship starts to change. Will it become something more after a distressing event forces them to realize what they mean to each other. No Voldermort or war. Slow build. K for now, may change. On Hiatus for now. Sorry.
1. It started with a wolf

_**My first Harry/Draco story so any feedback would be really appreciated. If people like this chapter I'll carry on the story so if you want to read more please comment or message me. Hope you enjoy (: **_

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes when you first meet somebody you get a feeling deep inside and you know, in that moment, that you won't like them. You may have only known them for a few minutes, or you may not have even spoken to them yet, but once that feeling appears in your gut there is no taking it back.

Harry and Draco lives first became tangled together not long after Harry's 9th birthday and as soon as they met Harry could tell he didn't like the other boy. Draco stood next to his parents looking as though he wished he was somewhere else instead of being forced to spend time with his parent's friends and their son. When their parents finally introduced the two boys to each other Draco simply gave Harry a dismissive nod before turning away again. Surprised at the boys rudeness Harry could only manage to stumble out a polite, but brief, hello as he turned to look at his parents who seemed completely oblivious to Draco's behaviour. Lily Potter bent down so she was level with her son  
"Why don't you and Draco go play whilst mummy and daddy talk with the Malfoys'?" she asked him with a gentle but firm voice, her smile never leaving her face as she and her husband left the room with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Harry sighed, he knew it wasn't really a question so he slowly gathered up his stuffed wolf before dragging his feet the short distance over to Draco. Once he reached the slightly smaller boy he stopped and looked at him expectantly, this was his house after all.  
"So do you want to go and play something? I'm great at exploding snap!" Harry asked with a shy but proud grin. He spent many evenings playing with his uncles and he almost always won. Instead of answering Draco simply rolled his eyes then turned on his heel and walked towards the hallway leaving Harry frozen in his place unsure of what to do. Quickly realising he didn't want to be left alone in a house this size he ran after Draco, his footsteps echoing loudly around him. 'What is wrong with that boy?' he thought 'why would he leave me, practically a stranger, alone in his house?'

As his thoughts trailed off Harry noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye when Draco started walking down another long corridor. Knowing he was close Harry sped up in an attempt to catch up with him. 'Why won't he stop? He must know I'm following him, I've hardly been quite.' Sighing Harry turned the last corner and almost walked straight into Draco who was stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the hallway, a sneer etched on his lips.  
"What do you want Potter? Do you have to keep following me around like some lost dog? It really is pathetic" he snapped at Harry who was standing with his mouth hanging open. 'what could he say to that?' before Harry had a chance to even gather his thoughts enough to start to think up a response to that Draco was already starting to speak again, his smirk growing as he spoke  
"and anyway why are you carrying that filthy stuffed thing around with you? You look like a baby." Without thinking Harry instinctively gathered the stuffed wolf closer to his chest and squeezed it tightly, willing himself not to cry. He looked down at said wolf, thinking about how his uncle had given him it when he had explained his 'condition' to a 7 year old Harry. He couldn't let himself cry. He couldn't show any weakness in front of the arrogant boy. Taking a step backwards, Harry tried to form words but nothing would come out. His mind was completely blank so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned and ran. Turning in the direction he had come from he set off hoping he didn't get lost.

After only getting lost twice Harry reached the safety of his parents sooner than he had expected and flung himself at his mother as soon as she was within his reach.  
"Hey little man, what's wrong?" James asked as Harry buried his face in Lily's neck finally giving in to the tears he had been holding back. Sniffing slightly Harry looked up at his father's concerned face with shining eyes. "D-Draco is mean. Don't make me play with him. Please mum. He wouldn't play with me and then he said I was a baby and he was mean about my wolf and…" Harry spoke quickly as he tried to explain what had happened and catch his breath at the same time. Whilst he was telling his story Narcissa, who had been sitting quietly next to her husband watching the scene unfold, stood and walked out of the room and into the hallway to call for Draco. When she re-entered the room Harry was nearing the end of his story.  
"…and I had to find my own way back, this place is really big, I got lost two times!" by the time he had finished the story the tears had stopped falling and his breathing began to return to normal.

Draco entered the room and went to stand quietly besides his mother before smiling sweetly at everyone in the room.  
"Yes mother, what can I do for you?" he questioned innocently  
"Harry here," Narcissa paused to indicate to Harry who was sat half in Lily's lap curled protectively around his wolf. With a blank face she turned back to Draco and continued speaking "says that you were being mean to him. You should know better than to treat our house guests poorly, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to come across as rude. I was only asking why he carried that toy around with him. I didn't expect him to react so extremely." Draco answered before turning to face Harry with a slight sneer which Harry knew only he would be able to see  
"I am sorry Harry if I have hurt you in any way, please forgive me." He asked innocently. Knowing it would be easier to just forgive Draco, Harry nodded sharply then hid his face back in Lily's neck. When he looked back up the adults were conversing again and Draco was standing straight with hands neatly folded behind his back smirking at Harry. After a moment Draco noticed he was being watched and stuck is tongue out at Harry so quickly he almost missed it. It was the first time Harry had seen Draco act even remotely childish and he didn't know how to react to it. He settled for pressing his face back in his mother's neck, breathing deeply and finding comfort in the scent of her perfume. He just wanted to go home. 'I hope I never have to see Draco again!' he thought before slowly falling asleep curled up in Lily's lap.

**End Of Chapter**

_**So that's all for this chapter guys, like I said if you want more pleeeease comment and I'll try and get a new chapter written within the next few days. Thank you for reading xx**_


	2. The new Harry

**_Hey here is the second chapter, hope you like it. Thanks x_******

Chapter 2

Unfortunately for Harry he did have to see Draco again. Around every other month there was some event that forced Harry and Draco together. Be it a party, business meeting or simply visiting each other's houses. Draco didn't like it when they visited the Potter's small house it was boring and there was nothing to do there except play with their weird son. Since their first meeting, where he had succeeded in making Harry cry, Draco had yet to get a reaction out of the other boy. No matter what he said or did Harry would just stare at him with empty eyes and it was driving him insane.

It was almost two years since that first meeting and the Potters and the Malfoys were out together shopping for Harry and Draco's school supplies as they would both be starting Hogwarts in the coming September. Draco didn't understand why the Potters had to come with them Harry had hardly said a word to him in the two years they had known each other so why couldn't Blaise have come with them instead? They would have had much more fun. Blaise, who had bought his school supplies earlier in the week, had told him all about the new broom that had just come on the market and had promised he would show him it. Now they wouldn't have time before school and Draco was planning on blaming Harry for his bad luck.

When they had arrived on Diagon Alley they went for lunch to try to work out which shops they all needed to visit. Draco tuned out the adults on focused his attention on Harry who was chasing rouge peas around his plate. Snorting to himself, Draco checked to see if his parents were watching before stretching his leg under the table to kick Harry. Harry jumped in his seat, arms flying up from the table, as unsuspected pain shot through his leg and it took all of Draco's will power to control the smirk that was trying to creep onto his face. The noise Harry's plate made as his elbow knocked against it drew the attention of the adults  
"Are you alright sweetheart?" Lily questioned looking confused at Harry's sudden outburst. This only increased Draco's amusement and it was becoming exceedingly hard to fight back his smile at seeing Harry suffer. The boy was staring at the table, a hot flush climbing his neck, as he gave a small nod in response to his mother. If Draco were a girl he would say Harry looked cute. But he wasn't so he pushed it to the back of his head and tried to pretend the thought had never crossed his mind. Apart from Harry's obvious embarrassment he still gave no reaction to Draco's actions. 'I have to try harder. There must be something I can do or say which will make him react.'

By the time they were in the last shop of the day he was still no closer to working out how to get a reaction out of Harry. He had tried everything. He had pushed, prodded and poked him all day but still no reaction. He had tried calling him names and just being mean in general, he had even tried to get Harry into trouble but nothing was working so Draco decided to give up whilst they searched for the required school books. Just as he finished paying for his final book the bell above the door chimed indicating a new customer. Having nothing better to do he turned to see if he knew the customer and couldn't help the sneer that spread on his face. He didn't know the people who had entered the shop but he knew what they were, mudbloods and muggles. Noticing Harry standing nearby and having no one else to talk to Draco walked over to him.  
"They shouldn't be allowed in hear, filthy muggles" He said as he continued to glare at the strangers not noticing Harry's face contort in anger. He only noticed something was wrong when Harry gave him a sharp jab in his shoulder and Draco turned to see the boy's furious face. His eyes really did seem to glow when he was angry Draco pondered before wondering why he was even thinking about Harry's eyes.  
"You can say whatever you want about me. You can pick on me all you like, I don't care I'm used to it. But don't you dare say things about people you don't know. So what if she's a muggle born? I bet she is smarter than you and a better person. Grow up Draco." The entire time he was speaking Harry didn't raise his voice once and Draco had to admit he was impressed. To anyone walking by, who happened to hear the boys talking, they would just think they were having a normal conversation. Harry continued to stare at him for a moment longer, disappointment and anger clear in his bright eyes, before heading off to find his parents.

So Draco had finally gotten a reaction out of Harry and if he was honest with himself he would admit that he never thought Harry would ever find the guts to talk back to him like that. The Harry he was just talking to him was like an entirely different person and Draco wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. All he knew was something had changed between the two of them that day and he was anxiously waiting for the next time they saw each other. Would Harry continue to be the shy, quiet boy he had always known or would he become this new person Draco had seen today? The more important question was which one did Draco want to see? He thought about these questions late into the night and every night after that until September 1st arrived. Would he see Harry on the train? Would they become friends at Hogwarts? Would they even be in the same house? Draco doubted the last one as he was a sure bet for Slytherin and Harry would probably end up in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor (He certainly didn't have the brains to get into Ravenclaw) and he was far too nice to be in Slytherin with Draco. Draco looked around the station trying to pretending he wasn't looking for Harry. He couldn't see anyone he recognised but that could be because a large portion of the platform seemed to be taken up by a group of redheads. 'Oh look it's the Weasleys, I'd recognise those hand-me-down clothes anywhere' he thought smirking to himself. With a sigh Draco quickly said his goodbyes to his parents before boarding the train to find a compartment. 'I guess I'll just see him at school then' was his final thought before the train let out a loud whistle signalling its departure.

**End Of Chapter**

**_Thanks for reading guys. The next chapter probably won't be up as quickly as this one was but I'll do my best. As always reviews and such are much appreciated so get typing. Ta xx_**


	3. The calm before the storm

**_Hey so here is the next chapter of it started with a wolf, enjoy._**

**Chapter 3**

Harry stood by the window watching as the snow fell thick and fast. He could hear the distant voices of his friends and family coming from various places in the small house but didn't pay attention to what was being said. He had more important things to think about, the sudden increase of Slytherins at this year's Potter Christmas party being the main one. Last year the only Slytherins in the Potter household at Christmas had been the Malfoys who visited every year. However this year Draco had brought his friends Pansy and Blaise with him and Harry found he was very unnerved by their presence in his family home. Even more unnerving was how well they were getting on with Harry's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends. Looking over his shoulder he could see Hermione and Blaise sitting side by side in two high backed chairs, their heads bent close together as they discussed the twelve uses for dragon's blood with a passion he would never understand. If he went into the living room Harry knew he would find Ron and Draco playing a competitive game of chess whist Pansy and Neville cheered on their housemates from the large sofas the group was currently spread out over. Everyone seemed to find it easy to accept the Slytherins into their group of friends for the holidays, everyone except Harry. To be fair Blaise was actually alright, and so was Pansy once you learned to ignore her painfully squeaky voice and constant put downs which he had found were actually her way of showing affection (the bitchier she was, the more she cared,) the only one he really had a problem with was Draco. Normally Harry was able to ignore Draco at social gatherings but for some reason he just couldn't get the blonde boy out of his head. Maybe it was because of how relaxed Draco seemed this year, taking comfort in having his Slytherin friends present, or perhaps it was that Draco had yet to say anything cruel or vicious to Harry. In fact it had been a few weeks since the older boy had said anything to him besides the cursory hello when he had arrived earlier this evening and Harry was unsure what to think about it. He'd like to think that Draco had grown up, or grown bored, of teasing him. However he knew Draco better than that and as much as he loathed admitting it he actually missed the usual insults as it meant Draco was planning something and when he planned something it never ended well for Harry (He also missed how fun their banter had become but he would definitely never admit that.)

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Harry snapped out of his thoughts on what Draco could be planning and turned to find the boy himself standing there, looking like he owned the room. He sat there looking at the other boy for a moment, taking in the pale expansion of skin on Draco's neck which was completely free of any marks or blemishes and happened to be at eye level for Harry who was still sitting by the window. Realising that he could still feel Draco's hand on his shoulder Harry flushed slightly as he cleared his suddenly dry throat.  
"What do you want Malfoy? He spoke as he reached for his drink forcing Draco to remove his hand. The pale boy remained silent as he studied the dark haired boy in front of him as he drank. Harry awkward shuffling jolted Draco out his thoughts and soon his trademark sneer was back in place looking as though it had never left.  
"I always forget how appalling your house is until I'm forced to come here again. How can you even stand to live here? Draco declared as he examined the shelf of random objects in front of him. Harry couldn't read his expression but he had a feeling there was something else hidden beneath the sneer and his comment.  
"Can we not do this today? I just want a peaceful Christmas. I've had enough of your childish comments throughout these last few months to last me till we return to school." Harry said watching as Draco's jaw dropped in surprise at the obvious dismissal before he quickly recovered, sneer fixed firmly in place.  
"I do not make childish comments Potter; I was merely giving my opinion." Draco snapped defensively. Rolling his eyes Harry turned back to face the window.  
"I never asked for your opinion Draco." He replied sighing tiredly and resting his head against the window pane. If he had kept his eyes open he would have seen Draco's surprise at being called his given name, Harry hadn't done that in the two years since they had started Hogwarts when Draco had started calling him Potter. Oblivious to Draco's reaction Harry continued speaking.  
"Why don't you go and find Pansy I'm sure she's missing your sparkling wit and charming personality by now. You wouldn't want to leave her alone with a bunch of muggle lovers for too long would you?" He finished with his back still to the other boy. Draco let out what could only be described as a hiss of anger and walked out of the room. His head held slightly lower than it had been when he entered the room but still as proud as ever. After hearing the door slam shut Harry waited a moment before lifting his head from its place on the window. That had gone better than he thought it would, he didn't expect Draco to leave so easily. Smiling to himself he looked around the room to find both Blaise and Hermione watching him thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow in question to which he received a slight frown from Blaise as Hermione shook her head before turning back to continue her conversation with the dark skinned boy, a resigned look on her face. Her and Harry had had many discussions about his and Draco's twisted relationship, they weren't quite friends but they were more than acquaintances, and they always ended the same was. One of them would say something out of line before the other quickly left the room in anger. He was glad she hadn't said anything tonight. He meant what he had said to Draco, he just wanted a peaceful Christmas. Turning his back on the unlikely duo Harry returned his attention to the snow which was now blizzarding outside. It looks like no one is leaving anytime soon then he thought with a sigh before closing his eyes suddenly even more grateful that he was inside instead of out in the cold. I wish Draco was outside was his last bitter thought before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**_Thanks for reading. I should have another chapter up in a day or two but be warned, the next one may be a little sad. x_**


	4. Everything must change

**_It's gotten a little confusing what Harry and Draco's ages are so for any readers, who like me, got a little lost I'll try and work it out.  
In the first chapter they are nine  
Second they're eleven  
Third chapter I think around 13/14  
This chapter the will be about 14/15_****  
Chapter 4**

It had been so unexpected, their deaths, that no one really knew what to do or how to act - himself included. For the first time since he met the boy Draco felt no urge to cause Harry pain or try and force a reaction out of him. There was no need. Harry was currently stood surrounded by a small group of close friends and family nodding numbly at the guests who offered him their condolences. He was barely holding back his tears and Draco could see he was reaching breaking point, something needed to be done. He quickly made his way over to the twin fresh graves before he could chicken out and managed to worm his way into the middle of the group surrounding the dark haired teen. Leaning in he tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention.  
"You look like you need rescuing. Do you want to get out of here for a little while?" he whispered still unsure why he suddenly cared about the other boy. Looking into the Harry's bright green eyes, wide with both shock and suspicion, he realised that on some level he had always cared he just didn't want to believe it. At some point in the last 5 years Harry had stopped being the weird kid who stared too much and had become the friend who he could argue with and know neither of them really meant it. How had he not noticed this before?  
Oblivious to Draco's internal crisis Harry turned to tell his uncles where he was going before walking towards the entrance of the graveyard without waiting for the blonde. Jogging slightly Draco soon caught up and the two boys headed up the road to the small park. Without talking they both headed over to the frost covered swings and sat next to each other. Harry seemed completely lost in his own head as he stared at the concrete below his feet. Draco thought back to this time last year when they had all been gathered at the Potter's house for the Christmas party. Everything has changed so much since then. They remained silent for a while longer, both lost in their thoughts, before he heard a quite sound to his left. As the sound grew louder he realised it was Harry crying. It was a heart-breaking sound which made Draco freeze in place on his swing not sure what to do to help the now hysterical boy. When Harry fell off the swing and onto his knees Draco moved without thinking. The next thing he knew he was joining Harry on the hard floor as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and breathed soft words of comfort into Harry's neck where he rested his head. Harry seemed to lean into him almost subconsciously as his sobs lessened until only small whimpers were being let out every few minutes. Once his breathing was under control again Harry turned to look at him questioningly.  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice? Why do you even care?" The last question came out more desperately than the previous two and Draco guessed that was the one troubling him the most.  
"I've always cared." He said pulling Harry further into his arms "Well maybe not always but at least for a while now. You're the only one who can keep up with me. The only one who isn't intimidated by my name. The only one who knows the best and worst of me but is still always there, a constant in my life, whether you mean to be or not. I think we have both realised that none of our comments carry the same sting as they used to and are more playful now than anything. You're not the weird annoying kid you used to be and I'm not the arrogant asshole I used to be either." At Harry's snort he quickly corrected his last statement "well I'm not as bad as I used to be." He prodded Harry in the ribs playfully at the boy's small nod of agreement earning him a weak giggle. At least he had succeeded in distracting the other teen for a little while. The two of them spent the next few hours talking about everything and nothing as they got to know each other properly for the first time. Draco learnt about the stuffed wold he had teased Harry about on his first visit to the manor and in return told his dark haired friend about his lonely summers spent exploring long forgotten parts of his home. By the time the sun had set they had both fallen asleep next to the rusty swing set arms tightly wrapped around each other. This was where Remus and Sirius found them several hours later when the first snow began to fall. Harry's uncles watched the sleeping boys for a few moments before reluctantly waking them so they could go home. It had been a long day and they all needed a proper nights sleep in their own beds. At first Draco didn't want to let go of Harry but was eventually persuaded that the grieving boy needed to get out of the cold before he got ill.

When Draco got home he went straight to bed fully clothed as he was too tired to even think about undressing. As he started to drift to sleep he thought about the events of the past day. He knew things had to change between him and Harry now, maybe they already had, but he wasn't sure how. He would just have to wait and see.

**End Of Chapter**

**_Thanks for readying. The next chapter should be up in three ish days. X_**


	5. Their downfall

**_Sorry for the wait. Everything has been a bit mental over Christmas but things seem to be calming down now. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but I guess it will have to do, apologies in advance for my terrible writing. _**

**Chapter 5**

Things had been going well since the funeral. Even though it took Harry a while to get back to normal he had his friends and uncles with him throughout it all and he was grateful for that. In the past few months Harry and Draco had formed a truce of sorts. They weren't exactly friends yet, but they were well on their way. At first the change in dynamic between the two boys had taken some getting used to for everyone involved but with several of their close friends dating it was just easier to try and get along.

They hadn't talked about the night in the park, in fact, they both seemed happy to just pretend it had never happened. That was what Harry thought anyway and Draco had made no attempt to bring the subject up. Instead they both focused on their budding friendship and tried not to say anything that would cause an argument. It had been going well for the past few months. Some might say the two were friends by now, yet at the same time most people weren't expecting it to last. They were just waiting for one boy to say something which would anger the other and then all this would be over. It wasn't just the two boys who were trying not to cause any issues. Their friends knew to avoid certain topics knowing that anything could cause one of the boys to snap at any moment. Harry and Draco tried to pretend that they didn't know what their friends were doing when in reality it was a cause of tension between the ex-rivals.

They tried to keep any fights they had to themselves not wanting to worry anyone. It wasn't like the fights were anywhere near as frequent as they once were so they were easily forgotten until the next time. It was one of these fights that brought everything crashing down. It was nearing the end of the school year and the pressure of exams was getting to everyone. Hermione was hassling Blaise to keep to his revision timetable and Ron was busy with Pansy doing merlin knows what which left Harry, as he often was, alone. He was currently sitting in an empty corridor trying to get some last minute studying done. It was very likely that Mione would be in the library and she would just shout about how he should have started weeks ago and not two days before the exams started. He had just started flicking through his potions book, it was better to get the worst over and done with, when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up he found an angry Malfoy speeding towards him, the look on his face could only be described as wrathful; Harry knew instantly that this was an encounter he didn't want to have. Folding down the corner of his page Harry placed the book on the floor and stood to meet Draco. Forcing a polite smile on his face he was about to greet the Slytherin when he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, arms held by his sides. This was different, normally their confrontations were strictly verbal, neither boy had touched the other in a violent manor since the previous year. Not being able to do much else Harry simply waited calmly for the other boy to speak. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Y-you… Why… I…" Malfoy stammered out his frustration written clearly across his face. Harry signed internally, not wanting to antagonise the blonde boy. He wished Malfoy would just say what he wanted already; he didn't want to be here all night. Biting his tongue he waited for Malfoy to continue.  
"You caused this!" Malfoy finally got out pressing Harry closer to the wall.  
"It would help if I knew what you were talking about." He knew Malfoy liked to blame things on him but he really couldn't think of a single thing that had happened recently.  
"Blaise! You took him away from me. It's all your fault Potter!" Draco snarled. Now Harry was really confused.  
"How did I? I hardly ever see Blaise; he's always with Hermione or you. I don't even think I've ever had a proper conversation with him." If he was able to move he would have run a frustrated hand over his face, he really didn't want an argument right now.  
"Exactly, he's always with Granger and whose fault is that? It's yours. Perfect Potter always has to mess with other people lives. Everything was fine before you and your friends came along. Why did you have to set Blaise up with Granger? Why did you have to take him away from me?" Draco looked on the verge of tears now, his beautiful grey eyes misting over. Harry was speechless as the blonde continued.  
"Just because your parents died doesn't mean you get to ruin everyone else's lives. Merlin, why couldn't you have been with them when it happened? My life would be some much better without you. Nobody cared when they died and nobody will care when you die." He finished as a single tear escaped. Harry could tell the other boy instantly regretted his words but it was too late, the damage had been done. Raising his knee sharply Harry managed to hit Draco in his groin causing the other boy to double over in pain. Taking the opportunity to escape Harry pushed him away and ran down the corridor in the direction of his dorm leaving his books where they were. As he ran he tried to hold back his tears, at least until he was safely in his dorm. He thought he might have heard Mione shout his name from somewhere in the blur of faces he passed on his way but pretended he hadn't heard.

Within no time at all he was sat on his bed with the curtains spelled shut and surrounded by as many privacy spells he could think of in his current state of mind. What right did Malfoy have to say those things? Sure the Slytherin had obviously regretted everything he had said, but on some level he must have meant it to say it in the first place. And what was all that stuff about Blaise? How had he 'stolen' him from Malfoy? If anyone had taken Blaise away from Malfoy it was Hermione and even then Harry couldn't see how he had belonged to Malfoy in the first place. Did Malfoy have feelings for Blaise? Was he jealous of Hermione? Was it something else completely? He was pulled from his inner monologue by the feeling of someone trying to break through his spells. Checking the time and finding he had been here for several hours he started to take them down assuming it was either Ron or Hermione coming to check on him. He sighed loudly as he threw back the curtains expecting to find his friends concerned faces looking down on him. What he didn't expect to find was Blaise standing awkwardly by the side of his bed. He also wasn't expecting the words that came from Blaise a minute later.  
"We need to talk about Draco." And really what else could he do except nod and listen to what the dark skinned Slytherin had to say. This had better be good.

**End Of Chapter **

**_So that's all for now folks, I know the beginning is really weak so, again, sorry. The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews are love and all that._**


	6. Easier said than done

**Chapter 6**

Sitting up Harry pulled back the quilt, swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and gestured for the Slytherin to sit next to him. Hesitantly Blaise sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face Harry. Neither boy spoke for several minutes as they collected their thoughts. Eventually Blaise cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Draco hasn't had the easiest life. Sure it seems like he has everything, but looks can be deceiving." Blaise paused as he tried to work out how to continue. Rubbing a hand over his face he carried on "I've been a terrible friend recently. I knew Draco needed me but I haven't been there for him like I should have. Hermione has been taking up more and more of my time, between her and studying for exams there hasn't really been any time for me and Draco to talk like we used. He didn't mean what he said you know? It's just he lets things build up inside, he won't talk to anyone, until he can't help but lash out at the nearest person. This time it happened to be you, last time it was Pansy, next time who knows? But either way he doesn't mean it. Over the past few months the two of you have become closer and honestly I think it's really helped him so please, just talk to him, give him another chance, let him explain." He finished speaking and sat quietly as he waited for a response. Looking into the Slytherins eyes Harry searched for any sign of deception, for any sign that Blaise was playing him. He really hoped he wasn't and the look on the other boys face seemed honest. He knew he should listen to Blaise and talk to Draco, but it was easier said than done. Even if Draco hadn't meant what he said it still hurt and Harry didn't know if he could ever forgive the blonde boy. Turning his attention back to Blaise Harry pushed all remaining thoughts of Draco to the back of his mind.

"I'll think about it, just not now. It's been a long day and I really don't want to think about this right now." Harry said as he rolled over not waiting for a reply. Blaise sighed realising the conversation was over. He quickly left and headed back to his own room. He had said what he came to say and there was nothing else he could do for now, it was all down to them now.

**End Of Chapter**


	7. Potions class

**Chapter 7**

Harry managed to successfully avoid Draco for the remainder of the week. It was only once classes started Monday morning that he was forced to face the blonde.

Walking into potions class Monday morning the tension was palpable. Everyone was on edge as the two boys sat in their regular seats next to each other. Over the weekend news of their fight had quickly spread and everyone was on edge not wanting to set either boy off. Hermione and Blaise, who were sat behind Harry and Draco, watched the situation unfold with growing frustration. It was clear to everyone that each boy was waiting for the other to make the first move, pride stopping them from doing anything themselves.

By half way through the lesson even Snape was more agitated than normal at the boys' stubbornness and had started taking his anger out on the class. Harry and Draco were watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, flinching every time their elbows knocked together or their feet touched under the table. After watching the blonde and brunet for the last hour Hermione finally snapped. Throwing her hand up she cleared her throat to gain Snape's attention.

"Professor? I think Harry and Malfoy are distracting the class, you included. You should send them to work somewhere else." She said trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke to her least favourite teacher. Looking around the room she found every pair of eyes watching her with disbelief. No one ever talked to Snape like that. Snape took a moment to recover from his own shock before replying in his usual cool voice.

"Miss Granger… you would do well to remember who you are speaking to. I should give you a detention for speaking to a teacher like that. However, as much as I loath to admit, I must agree with you." Turning his attention to the two boys before continuing "Potter, Draco pack your things up and go work in my office." He finished before turning back to the board he had been writing instructions on.

Harry quickly threw his belongings into his bag before standing. Draco took his time neatly placing his things in his bag before calmly standing and tucking his stool under the desk. As the two left the room Snape spoke again.

"Oh and Miss Granger, 50 points from Gryffindor." He said with a smirk as the Gryffindor half of the class let out a loud groan.

**End Of**** Chapter**

  
_I really have no idea where this is going anymore. I might put it on hiatus for a while or give it up completely. Let me know what you think._


	8. Author Note

Hey guys I'm sorry to say that this story is going on hiatus for a while,I'm not really sure how long, but I will almost definitely be continuing it at some point.

I have no idea where I want this story to go anymore and I'm not even sure it was very good to start with.

For now I'm going to be focusing on my Teen Wolf stuff for now (because its what I seem to do best) and maybe a few oneshots of different fandoms, any suggestions or request message me and I'll see what I can do..

So again sorry for this but if any of you have any ideas what you want to happen or want to know anything please please please message me! all help is welcomed as well as any feedback, negative or positive.

Follow me on Tumblr at and please check out my other stories.

Again Sorry and thanks.


End file.
